Venomous
by Minatu-chan
Summary: Venomous was her love for him. It poisoned her soul, crippling her heart with each passing day. She loved him so much that it was killing her. Laxus/OC *Continuation of "For Lack of Better Words"*


**Hello there~ This story is actually a continuation of another one that I wrote, "For Lack of Better Words". I never planned on continuing it, but someone who reviewed my last one really, really wanted me to... So, here you go! :)  
**

**Oh, and I don't own Fairy Tail. ONWARD!  
**

**Venomous**

_You were always the strength,_

_Yet the pain, suffering and hurt_

_How could I have ever fallen for the snake_

_With such a venomous bite?_

I lifted my head from the table once Makarov's voice died down. All his hilarity had run out, but by this point everyone was probably too drunk to even notice my most pitiful condition, except Bixlow. He looked straight at me, though his mask hid his expression, I could almost hear the question he wanted to ask. I shook my head sadly, sparing Makarov a sideways glance. Strangely enough, I found myself pushing angrily forward, trying to leave the place as soon as possible. I wanted out. I felt like I was being strangled. *strange* As I stumbled out the front doors, I fell straight to my knees. An eerie pain coursed through me, so much like venom. I pressed my fingers to my skull, my face scrunching up in pain. Ragged breaths escaped my lips.

"Please... release me from this pain..." I said hoarsely. I heard someone give a laugh of amusement.

"Begging fer mercy, eh? That's not like Fairy Tail," a mysterious mage told me. I glared up at him.

"You... you put a charm on me?" I asked in a whispy voice. He seemed surprised by the lack of strength in it.

"Are you not a mage?" He asked me, drawing his eyebrows together. Figuring it to be the safest route, I shook my head.

"I am no mage, sir. I am only a friend to Fairy Tail," I answered quietly. He released his charm and I stood.

"You might make a good bribe though, yeah?" He seemed to ask me. I stared at him in shock. Was he going to try and capture me then? My answer to him had more truth than lie in it. My mage abilities were so weak because I had no idea how to control them. Makarov tried to help me, but our abilities were too different. So I was in all simplicity, too weak to even take on missions by myself. I always joined other teams, not that they really noticed.

"Umm... I doubt that..." I attempted nervously, running a shaking hand through my long, navy blue hair. He smirked and grabbed me by the wrist.

"Hey! Stop!" I cried in my (depressingly) quiet voice. He snorted and began to drag me along despite my best efforts to escape his grasp.

"Let go! Please!" I cried, feeling tears slip from the corners of my eyes. He glanced back at me with an malicious grin.

"I wonder how much you'll sell for," he commented. My heart jolted to a stop. This man was a trafficker? I thought he was just some enemy of Fairy Tail's... I was screwed. My life was over. No one was coming to save me.

"Let go of her!" a familiar voice roared. _Natsu..._ that dragon slayer and his uncanny ability to be there when you need him the most. He was probably one of the most reliable mages in Fairy Tail.

"Natsu!" I gasped, smiling weakly at him.

"And what exactly are you going to do to stop me, kid?" The charm mage asked Natsu. He threw me to the side, straight to the ground. Pain slithered up my side with an icy seer. I refused to move from my spot, the pain within me all too unbearable. As thankful as I was for Natsu's appearance, I had been hoping for someone else's. Despite this hope, I was not all surprised that things had not gone the way I'd hoped.

Not minutes later, someone was at my side. Pulling me up off the ground, being careful of my injuries.

"Hey... you all right?" The person asked me. I opened my eyes slowly, staring werily at Bixlow and Lisanna.

"Lisanna... Bix-" my voice broke and I felt my bodily operations cease.

X X X

Like a doll, she slumped over as if her wind-up had finished its run through. Lisanna quickly ran back into Fairy Tail like a worried mother, while Bixlow followed after. Bixlow noticed how Laxus's eyes followed him while he carried her over to a chair. Lisanna made sure she was alright, bandaging her wounds and all. Bixlow looked over at Laxus rather obviously, asking him to express something. By this point, even Fried felt like face-palming.

X X X

I felt a bit tired when I came to, and there were several people gathered around me. A surprised yelp escaped my lips, and I jumped up and ran straight into someone who was standing up from their seat. Glaring down at me, was Laxus. I pulled my lips in before muttering a quick "sorry, excuse me." Then rushed out of the door. Emotional pain coursing through me like venom.

I was weak. A sorry excuse for a mage. I couldn't even nullify a common thug. I was more of a wimp than a mouse. Definitely not worthy of Laxus's favor.

At home, I picked up my silver, fingernail clippers. I slid the tip of it down under my nail, pushing back some of the skin roughly. Clamping the clippers down on the edge of my nail, then proceeding to pull upward, to remove the sliver from my finger. Pain shot through my fingers, causing to wince a little. Blood flowed down the new canal readily. Pain bleated in my finger like a heartbeat. Slow, shallow breaths escaped my lips, and I felt rather light almost like I was floating.

He may never look at me, but I know, deep within my heart, I'll always love Laxus.

X X X

_ "Laxus-kun! Where are you going?" My tiny voice cried out as I toddled after my favorite person in the whole world._

_ "Fairy Tail. To see Gramps," he answered quickly, only a few inches taller than I, at the time. I sniffed slightly, almost always sick during that time of the year._

_ "Will you play with me later?" I asked confidently with a hopeful tone. I heard him snort, as if what I said was a joke._

_ "No way. You're a little kid," he replied cruelly, "big kids don't play with little kids, stupid." I froze in my tracks, tears gathering in my eyes._

_ "I'm not stupid! Laxus-kun! Pwease~" I called dumbly, hoping he'd promise to. He glanced back at me, then walked over and grabbed my wrist._

_ "Come on. Let's go visit my Gramps," he told me kindly. I smiled brightly at me._

_ "Okie!" I replied happily._

X X X

I pressed my forehead to the cool, hardwood desk with a soft sigh. Scattered about it were tons of papers, worlds that I clung to as an ultimate escape from the hell most people would call life. How bitter it is. I let out a soft breath of air before pushing away from the desk.

_Pain, suffering, despair. They are all things you must know._

With a pained cry, I let more tears tumble miserably down my cheeks. I didn't understand how I worked up the strength to make myself move anymore. There was no hope for love in my life, except for the father-daughter one that I perpetually held with Makarov. I believe he always held a secret hope that Laxus and I would fall in love so that I would become his granddaughter for real. I sifted through some of the messy papers, covered in doodles, phrases, memories and quotes. As I gazed over them, I began to notice the little shocks of thunder, words that corresponded to Laxus and much more. I had been denying my feelings for a long time, and I almost wished I could continue with that happy oblivion.

"Laxus..." I whispered softly, closing my eyes a bit. I heard a soft knock on my door. I glanced over to the thing, frowning.

"Go away!" I shouted at it. The person at the door, instead, persisted. I growled in anger, wanting more than anything to be alone.

"I said, 'Go away!'" I snapped, glaring demons at the wooden contraption.

"And I refuse to leave until you open up," a distinct voice replied. My heart felt like it had been lit on fire. It hurt to hear _his_ voice. I felt my lower lip tremble, as it always did before I began to cry.

"N-no... I can't talk to anyone right now," I replied, wiping at the tears that sat on my cheeks, tiredly attempting to make their way to my chin.

"Still not leaving," he replied stubbornly. I wiped furiously at my tears and began rushing about the room, trying to clean myself up. After I'd gone through all that trouble, I still looked quite miserable. Giving up, I wandered over to the door.

"Could you come back another time, maybe?" I inquired softly. With my ear pressed to the door, I could hear him snort in amusement.

"Nope. The worse of a time it is for you, the better," he answered cruelly, still the same Laxus I knew so well. I moved my hand to the door and slowly opened it.

Laxus stood before me in his usual get-up, towering over me and all. His dark eyes glared down at me as he observed the condition I was in.

"You look terrible," he commented, entering my messy apartment. I closed the door quietly, barely able to make myself turn and face him.

"Would you like some tea... or maybe water?" I asked nervously, refusing to meet his eyes.

"No, I came to talk to you," he replied, lounging lazily on my couch. A blush crept up into my cheeks, not able to figure out what I needed to do.

"What's up with you?" He asked seriously, his eyebrows drawing together in a more scary than concerned expression. I slowly sat down in front of him.

"I'm fine," I replied in my usual, light and quiet voice. He sighed, leaning back into the couch.

"Whatever. You just seem strange. Wouldn't even talk to me before," he sighed, removing his headphones, which was a rare occurrence. I stared at him in slight confusion.

"Umm... I guess I got a bit shy," I whispered, staring at my hands. Suddenly, a hand jerked me upward to reveal Laxus staring at me with a dark expression.

"Laxus-k-kun?" I squeaked in surprise. He stared at me, seeming a bit angry.

"Talk to me while looking at me," he ordered, releasing my face. Confusion rushed through me, and I felt even more distant from him than before.

"O-okay," I acquiesced, barely managing to give him eye contact. Moths crawled on the walls of my stomach with only a few flutters of wings. I didn't know how to sort out all those emotions that were bubbling up from deep within me. He sighed softly, standing.

"You leaving?" I asked, looking at his hair nervously. He seemed to notice that I wasn't really looking at him. He was suddenly very close to me.

"You seem so nervous that you can't even look at me, is it because you're now two years older than me?" He asked in his gruff, angry voice. I winced slightly from the feel of his breath on my cheek. Heat rushed to my face.

"It's not that," I replied unsteadily. He snorted, then pulled away from me.

"Well then, I guess I'll be seeing you at the tournament, right?" He said, walking toward the door. I trailed after him quietly.

"I... I don't know... Maybe," I replied, twisting my fingers nervously. He turned, grabbing my chin roughly.

"You'd better be there, _baka_." I nodded shyly, and he left. His venom rushing through my veins. With every touch, he gaze me such terrible, false hope. I wrapped my arms around myself miserably.

"Stop playing with my emotions..."

**Please Review~**

**"Smiles go for miles!" (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon)  
**


End file.
